pet_adoptablesfandomcom-20200215-history
Contribution Guidelines
This wiki can be edited by everyone, please feel free to make a contribution! Please follow the guidelines and use the code provided in the boxes below to keep all content consistent. When editing, please write in the summary of what you have changed and why. Administrators may review edits and make changes accordingly. If you are unsure in regards to editing, refer to the formats for each page type and their examples below, or post your question(s) in the comment section before editing. Vandalizing or excessive spamming is not tolerated and will result in appropriate action at the discretion of administrators. Administrators also reserve the right to lock or protect pages from such situations. Editing Pages When editing, use the Source Editor as much as possible. Many of the pages on the wiki have complex code, which cannot be viewed correctly by the Visual Editor, thus destroying the content or wiping entire sections upon saving. Always preview your edit and check use the Show Changes option before publishing to make sure that all changes are the ones intended and to avoid unintentional deletions. If the edit is a major revision/overhaul, make sure to ask on Suggestions for approval beforehand. Consider making a personal sandbox page at User:Name/sandbox if you would like to test some code out before applying it to pages. Types of Pages Article Pages Article pages are general pages which relate to the general information of PetAdoptables and are not about specific pets. 'General Code' Enter text here 'Guidelines' It is preferable that a formal writing voice is adopted on pages; the following guidelines will help maintain this: *do not use first-person pronouns such as "I", "me", "my", "we", "us", etc. *avoid addressing readers as "you", instead address them as "members"; eg. "You will need to use ZC in order to use this feature" will be written as "Members will need to use ZC in order to use this feature" *avoid using contractions such as "can't", "isn't", etc., instead use the non-contracted version; ie. "cannot", "is not", etc. *avoid colloquialism and slang expression Other important things to note: *when referring to the game, refer to it as the "PetAdoptables site", whilst the wiki is referred to as the "Pet Adoptables Wiki" 'Images' Single image subsections Example: Egg Drop Important to note: *Images must be aligned to the right and "thumb" sized Multiple image subsections In order to save on space for multiple images in a single subsection, use the Slideshow Feature. imagename1|image1caption imagename2|image2caption Example: Click Nursery Important to note: *Slideshow width must be kept at 250px 'Tables' Example: Paintbrush Shop Important to note: *Table width must be kept at auto *Image size must be kept at 80px *Only specify column widths that will better suit the appearance of the table 'Lists' Heading *Item1 *Item2 Important to note: *Lists should be sorted by one of the following: alphabetical, chronological, rarity *Use the askerisk, "*", for a bullet point list, and the hash, "#", for a numbered list Pet Pages Pet pages are used to display information on pets. Please use the most appropriate code as some pets have different numbers of alts and stages. 'Quick Reference' 'General Code' 1 Alt | 1 Stage Alts / Stages References 1 Alt | 2 Stages Alts / Stages References 1 Alt | 3 Stages Alts / Stages References 1 Alt | 4 Stages Alts / Stages References 3 Alts | 4 Stages Alts / Stages References 5 Alts | 3 Stages Alts / Stages References 6 Alts | 1 Stage Alts / Stages References 6 Alts | 2 Stages Alts / Stages References 6 Alts | 4 Stage ' Alts / Stages References 'Guidelines When writing a description, use to refer to a pet's name instead of typing it out each time. The is a cool pet! = The Birman Cat is a cool pet! To pluralize, use s. If a pet has an irregular plural name, for example octopi, do not use this shortcut; instead type out the full word. The code can only be used on the page of a specific pet, i.e. will not show as "Birman Cat" on the Emerald Tree Boa page and will show "Emerald Tree Boa" instead. 'Images' Infobox and Alt/Stage images Example: Darkin Important to note: *Images must be centered and kept at 93px *Use the following naming convention when naming images: File:nameofpet_alt#_stage#; i.e. File:darkin_1_1. For an egg, the naming convention is as follows: File:darkin_0_0 'Infobox' Be sure to fill out all information in each infobox. If the information is not available, use "N/A". *Total: For pets with no known site total, such as the ZC & ZP Cash Shop Exclusive pets, use . For an example, please refer to the Winged Gargoyle page. *Alts and Stages are always listed in order from 1-6; the original files can be found on the Color Almanac. 'Categories' Categories should be assigned in the following order: #Rarity #Type #Event #Least Specific Animal Category or Families #More Specific Animal Category, i.e. Canines/Cats/Hoofstock, etc. #Even More Specific Animal Categories, i.e. Dogs/Foxes/Apes, etc. #Creator Other category guidelines: *Hybrid: only include pets obtained by breeding two different pets through the Breeding feature; it does not include pets which are technically a hybrid in the real world *Morph: refer to the Morph category page for examples of Morph pets and how to tell if a pet has a Morph *Fantasy: pets like the Christmas Bandit and Halloween Boston Terrier will still be included in this category, even though they are real animals that have been dressed up To view the full Category Tree, please refer to the Pets page; view using the Classic Categories format (second icon under the Edit button that looks like a bulleted list), use the '+' to expand each subcategory. Below are examples of how to categorize using fictitious pets: Rare → Retired → Primates → Apes → Fantasy → Official Valentine's Day → Hybrid → Morph → Reptiles → Snakes → Official Custom → Fantasy → User123 Not all pets will have definite categories; some may have more or less categories than others; just add as many applicable. 'Breedable Pets' Pets that are Breedable have an additional format to list breeding outcomes and permutations. Breeding permutations should include all stages of new results if possible and should not include the original six normal / regular alts. Table for New Colors / Mixed Colors Heading Table for Breeding Permutations Example: Birman Cat If there is no image available, use to substitute. 'Hybrid Pets' Results to obtain Hybrid pets should only be listed on the page for said hybrid, and not on the parent pages. If a hybrid is breedable, be sure to put the pairings including same-pet pairs beneath the normal hybrid-pairs; i.e. a Norwegian Sphynx Cat x Norwegian Sphynx Cat pairing would go beneath a Sphynx Cat x Norwegian Forest Cat breeding on the Norwegian Sphynx Cat page. For an example, please refer to the Norwegian Sphynx Cat page. Miscellaneous If you are using Chrome, try installing the Search and Replace Extension to quickly center and resize all images in Source Mode. To use, check "Match Case" and "Input Fields Only?," leaving "Regular Expression" unchecked. Enter the text you want to replace (i.e. thumb) in the "Search For" box, and enter what you want to replace it with (i.e. center|100px) in the "Replace with" box. Hit "Replace All" and now all your images are resized! Category:Site administration